


Summer Night

by lucasdias960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Scott and Derek take a late-night swim





	Summer Night

“Scott…”

“Shhh…I’m working.” Derek looked down at his boyfriend: on his knees, tongue poking slightly out of his mouth, right eye squinting as he picked the heavy lock with a hairpin.

“You’ve been at it for 10 minutes. It probably won’t even…” and then the lock clicked.

“You were saying?” Scott smirked triumphantly up at him and then he stood up.

“You know we could’ve saved 10 minutes if you had just broken it right?” Derek commented.

Scott just rolled his eyes, “What would be the fun in that? Come on.”

Derek hesitated, “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“What if we get caught?”

“We won’t.”

“What if someone’s in there?”

“They’re not.”

“We could get expelled.”

“But we won’t! Derek…it’s summer and we’re werewolves with super hearing. If someone comes, and they won’t, we’ll leave. You’re the one that wanted a break from training. Don’t be such a chicken.”

“What’d you call me?” Derek put on his most serious voice.

Scott smirked at him, “I called you a big, fat, yellow…chicken.”

“Take it back.”

Scott cocked his head to the side, “Bawk-bawk…bawk.”

“Let’s go.” Derek walked past him He deliberately ignored Scott’s victorious chuckle.

They moved deftly through the dark corridors with Scott making a big show of avoiding the cameras by ducking dramatically under the cameras and plastering himself against the lockers. Derek tried to remain completely not amused by these antics…he failed.

They got to the pool in no time (thankfully the door remained unlocked). Derek walked in first and bent down to test the temperature. He turned around just in time to catch Scott before he was pushed in. His goal had been to throw the other teen in instead, but Scott bear hugged him and they both ended up falling in.

“That…” he shivered when he found his way back to the surface, “was a bad idea.”

Scott could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. Derek, once again, tried to give him his serious face. Somehow it only made Scott laugh harder. The tears in his eyes mixing with the pool water, his head thrown back in mirth.

Derek watched as Scott’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, the water following the path of the veins that lined his neck. Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck and licked a spot on his throat before placing a hungry kiss there. Scott wasn’t laughing anymore.

He listened to Scott’s eager moaned as he continued to kiss up his neck until he got to his jaw and eventually his mouth. He took Scott’s upper lip in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

They had somehow drifted to a corner of the pool. Derek ascended the steps until they were only partially out of the pool. Scott didn’t waste any time straddling him and freeing him of his shirt. Derek leaned back and gripped the sides of the pool when Scott started sucking on a nipple.

“Fuck.” He felt the vibrations of Scott’s chuckle. Scott pulled back and looked at him: all love and lust and innocence and everything. Derek slipped his hands under his shirt, slipped it off his head, and went in for another kiss.

Derek wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist bringing him closer. They groaned in unison as their erections made contact. Scott intertwined his hand on the back of Derek’s neck and brought them forehead to forehead.

He gave Derek a lopsided smile before he started grinding on him. They kept eye contact the whole time panting into each other’s mouths. When Scott closed his eyes and burrowed himself in his neck, Derek knew he was close. He tightened his hold on Scott waist and thrust upward. Scott bit his neck as he came.

He pushed Derek on the ground and before he knew what was happening, Scott’s hand was down his pants and around his cock. He stroked him hard and fast until he was coming…his moans swallowed up by Scott’s mouth.

Scott collapsed next to him. Derek scooped him up immediately so that Scott was nestled against him his head resting on Derek’s chest. He placed a soft kiss is Scott’s hair. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
